disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Kid of Evilness transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, a new student named Kathy, has just joined Tommy's martial arts karate class." Kathy: "Hiyah, twaa!" Tommy: "Very good, Kathy, you're getting the hang of it." Kathy: "It takes a real good method to learn those martial arts karate skills." Announcer: "But then, Rita and Lord Zedd have plans of their own, to make her their evil servant." Rita: "Now, our evil servant, you will go out there, and you will find the Power Rangers, and you will blast them away." Evil Kathy: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Trini: "There's something different about her lately." Jason: "We'd better try to break her outta Rita's evil curse." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers break Kathy outta Rita's evil curse? find out, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, next." Prologue: The New Theme Tune Intro [All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Tommy and a new student named Kathy are in the kung fu karate room, and Tommy and Kathy are demonstrating kung fu karate moves. Kathy: "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Tommy: "Very good, Kathy, you're getting the hang of it." Kathy: "It takes a real good method to learn those martial arts karate skills." Tommy: "Hey, Kathy, you wanna get something good to eat for lunch at the juice bar?" Kathy: "Why sure, Tommy, of course I'd like to have lunch with you guys." Tommy and Kathy go over to the juice bar and take their seats, and Ernie arrives. Ernie: "Hey, what can I get for you guys?" Tommy: "Well, I'll take a grilled cheese pita pocket sandwich and a strawberry banana smoothie, please." Ernie: "Good, and what about you, Kathy?" Kathy: "I'll take the exact same thing, please." Ernie: "Good thinking, I'll be right back with your lunch meal orders." Ernie sets out to prepare their lunch meal orders. Tommy: "Great job, Kathy, now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Ernie arrives with their lunch meal orders....... Ernie: "Here you go, 2 grilled cheese sandwiches and 2 strawberry banana smoothies just the way you like them." Tommy: "Thanks a bunch, Ernie." Ernie: "Anytime, I'll see you guys later." Tommy and Kathy are enjoying their lunch meals and having a good conversation with 1 another. Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini arrive over to Tommy and Kathy. Jason: "Hey, Tommy, how's it going?" Billy: "Who's that person sitting right next to you?" Tommy: "Oh, you guys, this is Kathy, and Kathy, this is Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini." Zack: "It's nice to meet you, Kathy." Kimberly: "We've never seen you before." Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: "So, the Power Rangers have a new good friend and neighbor named Kathy, right? well, I've got no other choice but to make her our evil servant." Lord Zedd: "2 can play that game." Finster: "What a splendid plan." Goldar: "Rita, how 'bout you go out there and magically teleport Kathy to here." Rita: "Yes, of course I'll do it." Squatt: "Good luck with that." Baboo: "Now's the time for the kidnapping." Meanwhile, back at the Angel Grove city streets............ Jason: "Well, Kathy, it's been wonderful meeting you here, you wanna play kick ball in Angel Grove State Park?" Kathy: "Why sure, Jason, of course I do." Jason, Kathy and the others begin playing kick ball in Angel Grove State Park, when suddenly, Rita appears right in front of them. Billy: "Kathy, watch out!" Rita: "Now I got you, my soon to be evil servant." Kathy is now kidnapped and teleported to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair..... Meanwhile back at Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair...... Kathy: "What's going on around here? where am I?" Rita: "Well, Kathy, you're here to be our evil servant, now's the time for me to put my evil magic on you." Rita puts her evil magical powers on Kathy, which suddenly makes her pure evil looking. Rita: "Now, our evil servant, you will go out there, and you will find the Power Rangers, and you will blast them away." Evil Kathy: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Evil Kathy heads on out to the Angel Grove city streets........... Later, in the Angel Grove city streets, Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini are walking around, 'til they see what's going on. Billy; "Hey, you guys, look who's over there." Kimberly looks around and sees Evil Kathy doing some terrifying damage to some vase plants. Kimberly: "Oh my gosh, that looks just like Kathy!" Zack: "And she's doing some terrifying damage to those vase plants!" Trini: "We'd better try and stop her right before it's too late!" Tommy: "Come on, you guys, let's go." Jason: "Right, Tommy, we're coming with you." The 6 Ranger Teens walk around over to where Evil Kathy is, and she spots them in their tracks. Evil Kathy: "Just who do you think you guys are?" Jason: "We're the Power Rangers, Kathy, and we're here to snap you outta this situation." Evil Kathy: "What do you mean by that?" Kimberly: "Look, Rita and Lord Zedd are pure evil, and if you don't get outta this evil magic curse, things are gonna go crazy." Evil Kathy: (walking off) "I'm just not gonna be good enough for any of you, am I?" Tommy: "Look, Kathy, it doesn't need to be this way, I was Rita and Lord Zedd's evil servant once, but I got out of it and so can you." Evil Kathy goes off to the battle base....... Trini: "There's something different about her lately." Jason: "We'd better try to break her outta Rita's evil curse." Cut to Evil Kathy on the battle base........ Rita: "Ah, our evil servant is now on the battle base, now's the time to turn her into a female monster named Kranos." Lord Zedd: "Now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Rita and Lord Zedd: (taking control of Rita's magic wand staff) "Magic wand, make our evil servant transform." Rita's magic staff transforms Kathy into a giant female monster named Kranos. Kranos: "Now that's more like it, now to find those Power Rangers right where I want them." Kranos goes off to the Angel Grove city streets....... Meanwhile outside Angel Grove High School......... [Watch Beeping Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune] Tommy: "Yes, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha 5: (on communicator wrist watch) "Rangers, we need you at the Power Chamber right away, it's a real big emergency!" Tommy: "Right, Alpha, we're coming." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber........ Fade to a black screen............ Disney Channel Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break number 1 Commercial Break number 2 Disney Channel Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right here, on Disney Channel." Scene 2: The Power Chamber Zack: "Zordon, Alpha, something's going on with Kathy, she's turned pure evil and transformed into a giant monster named Kranos." Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, what a terrible situation!" Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the giant monster in the viewing globe." Alpha 5, "Right on, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 looks in the viewing globe and sees Kranos attacking the city streets. Screaming In Fear Trini: "Oh my gosh, that's the giant monster!" Jason: "And she's attacking the Angel Grove city streets!" Zordon: "This giant monster's name is Kranos, and she must be defeated at once." Billy: "Right on, Zordon, you can always count on all of us." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back outside to the Angel Grove city streets where Kranos is still attacking. Zack: "Look, there she is, there's Kranos!" Tommy: "Let's do this, you guys." Jason: "It's morphin' time!" The morphin' sequence begins....... Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-tooth tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" The 6 Ranger Teens are now the 6 Power Rangers......... Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, you guys, now's the time to break Rita's evil magic curse!" The 6 Power Rangers go out in battle mode, and begin fighting against Kranos with their Power Swords and laser weapons. Kranos: "You think you're strong enough? well, see if you're strong enough to defeat this." Kranos uses her laser eyes, and the 6 Power Rangers duck themselves down. Billy/Blue Ranger: "She's too strong and powerful, we need the Dino Rescue Zords right away." All 6 Power Rangers: "Dino Rescue Zords, come this way!" The 6 Ninja Zords arrive, and the 9 Power Rangers get inside them. Jason/Red Ranger begins fighting against Kranos in the Tyrannosaurus Rescue Zord, but the attacks get more powerful than before. Jason/Red Ranger: "She's getting more powerful, I can't hold out much longer!" Zack/Black Ranger: "We need Super Rescue Megazord power, right now!" All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, now's the time!" The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, now we're all ready to get Kathy back to her original self again." The Ninja Falcon Megazord begins fighting against Kranos, and the fight continues 'til Kranos transforms back into Kathy, who now turns good again. The 6 Power Rangers walk right over to where Kathy is waiting. Kathy: "Hey, what just happened here?" Zack/Black Ranger: "We came to your rescue." Billy/Blue Ranger: "You're no longer under that evil magical curse." Tommy/White Ranger: "That means you're back to being my very best student again." Kathy: "Wow, thanks, you guys, I'm so lucky to not be such an evil person any longer." Cut back to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair....... Rita: "I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for my plan again!" Lord Zedd: "But next time, it's not gonna happen." Goldar: "Hey, maybe we can find a new monster to deliver." Rita: "Not right now, Goldar, I got such a headache!" Scene 3: Back at the Power Chamber Billy: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Kimberly: "We turned Kathy back to the way she was before." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Kranos is now defeated and Kathy is back to her original self again." Alpha 5, "We knew you guys could defeat her fair and square." Jason: "Well, now that it's all settled, we can all go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar." Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: "Man, I don't believe what I just saw with my own eyes." Skull: "Neither do I, Bulk, that Kathy sure was acting pure evil lately." Kathy walks around right over to where the 6 Ranger teens are sitting. Kathy: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Jason: "Pretty good, Kathy, things are looking up to the good side." Kimberly: "Not 1 single monster in sight." Trini: "Not even the Putty Patrol can get here." Billy: "We're lucky to have a good friend and student like Kathy here." Zack: "And we're never leaving her outta our sight again." Fade to another black screen........ The black screen reads In Memoriam: Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2008), Richard Rabago (1943-2012) and Maurice Mendoza (1974-2013). End Production Credits Cast Members Credits Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger Jeff Garlin as Ernie Jameson Moss as Bulk Joel Courtney as Skull Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) Scarlett Estevaz as Kathy/Evil Kathy Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa Willem Daefoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) Fred Tatasciore as Goldar (costume and voice) Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) Meryl Streep as Scorpina '' ''Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume and voice) Voice Cast Members Credits Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Kranos (voice) Rob Pauslen as Putty Patrol gang member 1 (voice) Frank Welker as Putty Patrol gang member 2 (voice) Jason Marsden as Putty Patrol gang member 3 (voice) Maurice LaMarche as Putty Patrol gang member 4 (voice) Harry Shearer as Putty Patrol gang member 5 (voice) Hank Azaria as Putty Patrol gang member 6 (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Putty Patrol gang member 7 (voice) Category:All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts